


I'd Do Anything For You (Even Fall In Love)

by hi_its_tutty



Series: Oh, What A Bet Could Do! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluffy Ending, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Rated T For Two (2) Cuss Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: You know, maybe pretending to get married to your fake-boyfriend/closest friend because of a random bet two and a half years ago wasn't so bad.Or, Logan realizes some things at his and Remus's wedding.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Oh, What A Bet Could Do! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882858
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	I'd Do Anything For You (Even Fall In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> while it's not completely necessary, i recommend reading the first part of this series, "I'd Do Everything For You (Except Break Up, Apparently)"! that being said, who knew that this crack fic that made me laugh too much would actually end up making something kinda actually sentimental?
> 
> still pretty crack, though--
> 
> enjoy!

“And, perhaps unfortunately, I seem to have fallen in love with you. Despite all of the, ah, _conflicts_ along the way,” Logan finished, having no outwardly displays of actual emotion. 

Well, what was he supposed to do? This was, in fact, a fake wedding. A fake wedding that he had planned with Remus. A fake wedding that he and Remus had spent _actual money_ on and _genuinely planned_. 

What was Logan _doing_ with his life? Was he really to go this far for a bet Remus made with his brother a two and a half years ago? To become _legally bound_ to this man? 

Yet, he had gone along with it. He’d done his fair share of the planning, meticulously made sure that everything had been taken care of in terms of meeting with vendors and making sure things arrived on time, and delegating work to other members of the friend group. He was just as much a part of this wedding as Remus, who had sprung it on him in the first place with no warning. In a _coffee shop_. 

Why? 

Logan supposed it was just...vague curiosity of sorts. Just to see how long this would go. Would they eventually get a divorce? Logan had certainly not been seeing anybody during this time, and he was fairly sure that Remus was not either. How long was this fake relationship to last? An entire lifetime? 

Yet, thinking about it, well, _ending_ almost filled Logan up with a sense of dread. Although this relationship was obviously fake to the two of them, and he was the one proposing that they end it when Remus had, well, _proposed_. But it was very much real for anyone else (Logan had even been told a number of times that Remus had...looked at Logan a certain way, and that apparently this was enough to confirm that the two were very much in love, which baffled Logan). Hell, Roman was teary-eyed the entire time, as well as Patton. If it was real to everyone else, if it was _believable_ enough, then, well, Logan was sure of two things: 

One, that they might’ve pulled the biggest scam Logan had ever genuinely been a part of or seen happen directly. 

And two, that this was way too elaborate for the fifty dollars that Remus had gotten. 

But _how much_ of this was a scam? Logan’s first response would be, well, all of it, but he wasn’t exactly so sure now, especially not when the thought of Remus breaking it off now filled him with such feelings of anxiety and dread (ugh, feelings. The bane of Logan’s existence). Logan...Logan wasn’t sure if he wanted this to end. Ever. 

Logan wasn’t sure what was real and what was fake anymore. 

The two had since moved into Logan’s apartment full time. They had separate rooms, but shared one bed most of the time, even without the prompting of any outside influence. They would genuinely spend time together, alone, without any external eyes watching them, and Logan _enjoyed_ it. Logan was hesitant to use the word _love_ in any context, but he would be plain deceitful if he thought that he didn’t enjoy Remus’s company far more then others. 

But, he wouldn’t wish that this was _real_ , right? 

_Right?_

“Remus, your vows?” the officiator had said, clearing his throat. 

“Oh, yeah,” Remus said, and took the aux cord from one of the speakers and connected it to his phone, before seemingly selecting a song and-- 

Logan sighed, bringing his fingers up to the bridge of his nose (which, may or may not have been an attempt to conceal his smile). 

“ _We’re no strangers to love,_ ” Rick Astley’s voice sung through the speakers as Remus grinned and returned to his position, grabbing Logan’s hand from his face and holding both of Logan’s hands in his own. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon. After all, I will _never_ give you up,” Remus said, with the largest grin Logan had ever seen on him on his face. 

Logan sighed, trying not to let any laughter come through. “I suppose that is one of the...effects of getting married,” he replied, shaking his head. 

The officiator had tried to speak up, but Remus shushed him, stating that his vows weren’t finished until the song was. The wedding had come to a standstill, Remus and Logan idly bickering about the choice and the _plan_ as the song played on, almost every member watching groaning and wishing for the song to end (though there were some individuals that seemed to _endorse_ Remus, to Logan’s exasperation and confusion). 

And even though Logan was trying to conceal his smile, Logan couldn’t deny that it was there in the first place. Remus was...a character, certainly. At the very least, he was Logan’s closest friend. The person that Logan seemingly dreaded even the _thought_ of losing. The one person Logan wouldn’t necessarily mind spending the rest of his life with. 

Perhaps all of this had been fake before, perhaps it started off as some elaborate bet, but Logan wasn’t sure if any of it was now. 

Did he...love Remus? He thought back to all of the time they had spent in their “fake” relationship, how comfortable and _happy_ Logan had felt around him. The odd feeling in his heart that Logan had brushed off as random, or something he had eaten when they were joking, just the two of them, alone. 

He was sure this wasn’t common for couples, for one party to refuse or not realize any feelings they had for the other person until they were _getting_ wed, _after_ they had said their vows, but, then again, were either of them _common?_

At last, the last few notes of the song faded, and the officiator cleared his throat again. “Well, if those are all the vows--” 

“Wait!” Remus interrupted, earning many odd looks from the people watching (and Logan himself). “One more thing: Logan, your ass is sick and I can’t wait to officially get married to it, carry on!” 

The officiator seemed...concerned, to say the least, but continued on. “You may now kiss the groom.” 

And while it might have something to do with Logan’s new realization between him finishing his vows and Remus starting his, this kiss seemed, different almost. More genuine, slightly more passionate. It certainly left Logan slightly more breathless and red than usual. 

And then Remus smiled his large, crooked smile, and Logan knew, at that moment, that he had fallen in love, not before, but _at_ his own wedding. 

(“Wait, you fell in love _at_ our wedding? Jesus fucking _Christ_ Lo, seriously?”  
  
“Well, when did you?” 

“Bitch, I was in love with you before I even asked you to fake date me! Why do you think I made the dumb bet with Roman in the first place?”) 

**Author's Note:**

> if i don't have never gonna give you up played at my wedding, i Don't Want It.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! if you like what i do, maybe [check out my tumblr!!](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/) have a wonderful day!! <33


End file.
